Hearts and Minds/Transcript
Introduction: Since Mary, Queen of Scotland, was a child, the English wanted her country and her crown. She is sent to France to wed the next king; to save herself and her people — a bond that should protect her, but there are forces that conspire.. forces of darkness, forces of the heart. Long may she reign. '' TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS: 'Previously on Reign: : '''CLOUDE DE GUISE: The news of a crisis in Scotland. : MARY: The English? : UNCLE: They're amassing on the border : MARY: You're supposed to be our ally. : KING HENRY: You only have to worry about England. I have England, Spain, 100 Italian and German principalities. Mary, I'm sorry. : TOMÁS: I see your struggle here in France. Say "yes" and you'll have your men. : MARY (to Francis): He's willing to actually get married too, which is more than your family is offering. : FRANCIS: It's Bash. : KING HENRY: While Bash was riding to six different companies, it appears that the English rode straight to *unintelligible* and warned them. : FRANCIS: France can't help. There are no more men to send. You should marry Tomás. : 'ACT 1: COURTYARD' (In the courtyard at the castle, people — like Queen Catherine, King Henry, Mary, Queen of Scots and her Ladies in Waiting — are gathered around, watching Francis and Tomás compete against one another in a game of archery.) : NOSTRADAMUS: (Speaking to Catherine, who sits between he and King Henry) Who designed the target? : CATHERINE: Oh. Who knows? They say it looks like the castle ghost — the girl they blame for every girl or servant that runs off, or goes missing. (Francis and Tomás stand beside one another. Each holding their own bow and several arrows.) : FRANCIS: (Speaking to Tomás) Nice shot, Tomás, but the object is to hit the heart. : TOMÁS: Is it? (Francis nods, as Tomás goes to retrieve another arrow. The camera pans in on Mary, Kenna, Greer, Lola and Aylee, as they sit nearby; watching the events unfold) : AYLEE: (to Mary, who looks unamused): Is he allowed to take another shot? (Tomás aims his bow and arrow toward the target. This time, he hits the target in precicely the correct place. Looking proud of his accomplishment, he gazes into the crowd — noticing the tension in the air) : TOMÁS (to Francis): Did I take too many shots? : FRANCIS: Technically, yes. Shall I take another shot too? : TOMÁS: Take as many shots as you would like. (glancing over at Mary, then back to Francis) You will still lose. (Francis pulls out an arrow, fixes it to his bow and takes a shot — hitting the target just inches from Tomás' last shot. The crowd gives him an applause. Tomás smiles slightly and makes a hand gesture) : AYLEE: Does Tomás seem different these last few days? A little more bold? : KENNA: More intense? : GREER: More mercurial, anyway : AYLEE: More engaged to Mary, certainly. : MARY: But not all the way engaged; not yet. : GREER: And how do you feel about that? I detect reservations. : MARY: It doesn't matter how I feel. I have to marry who's right for Scotland. : AYLEE: How do you feel if Tomás is that man? : MARY: I feel that we should remember it's still a secret. At least until King Henry releases me from my engagement to Francis. : GREER (laughing): That's no answer. (Mary's uncle — CLOUDE DE GUISE — joins the girls.) : CLOUDE DE GUISE (as he reaches his hand for Mary to take): Walk with your uncle. (She takes his hand and they walk away to chat privately) : MARY: Almost agreed? (Her annoyance is clear) You and King Henry have been talking for days. What have you been discussing? The weather? : CLOUDE DE GUISE: These are tricky matters of state. Your marriage treaty with Portugal does not end our alliance with France. It just changes it. Still... for Henry's approval, there will be conditions. : MARY: I will not beg for something I'm not sure I want. : CLOUDE DE GUISE: You will beg because Scotland needs this. Portugal's ships will keep the English from raiding our borderland. Henry won't offer the same protection, but he's still a king and kings can't be seen letting allies walk freely from treaties. : MARY: But queens can be seen begging release from treaties that go unenforced? : CLOUDE DE GUISE: You'll be queen of nothing if you don't make Scotland safe from England — and you can't do that without Portugal's strength, which you can't have without Henry's release to marry Tomás. ACT 2: THE CASTLE ''' ''(Nostradamus is seen tending to the wounds of Bash, who was gravely injured before he was able to relay Henry's message to the French companies about traveling to Scotland to fight the English.) '' : '''LOLA (enters the room): Queen Mary is anxious to know how Bash is. : NOSTRADAMUS: The wound is closing, but the disease in his blood is speading. If the fever doesn't break by tonight... : LOLA (interrupting Nostradamus): He could die. So soon? : SEBASTIAN (coming to consciousness): You're scaring the poor girl, Nostradamus. Where's your chivalry? : LOLA: Bash... How do you feel? : SEBASTIAN: Close to death, apparently, which feels more or less how it sounds. : NOSTRADAMUS: You need to rest, Sebastian. : SEBASTIAN: What I need is water. Perhaps a little bit more of that lovely worried frown. : LOLA (smiling widely): I think I can manage that. (Nostradamus brings Sebastian a cup of water, handing it to Lola, who puts the cup to Sebastian's mouth — helping him drink. He takes a few sips before coughing lightly) : SEBASTIAN: So, will you run back to Mary with the troubling news; with your other ladies, or will you stay and look death in the face? : LOLA: I nursed two of my brothers into the grave... scarlet fever — and I've known other losses too. Not scared of death anymore.. I'm scared of being alone. : SEBASTIAN: There's a difference? : NOSTRADAMUS: I'm terribly sorry, but this is not helping him rest. : SEBASTIAN: Every time I look at her, I feel better. Every time I look at you, I feel worse. The prescription is clear, don't you think? (Nostradamus takes the cup and leaves the room) : SEBASTIAN: There's a book of Norse mythology over there. If you wouldn't mind reading that to me... unless, of course, you want to go back to the torment. : LOLA: Not at all.. (She flips the book open and looks at some of the pictures) ACT 3: BACK IN THE COURTYARD (Mary has now returned to her seat. Only now, Lola is gone. Kenna, Greer and Aylee still sit nearby. Francis and Tomás continue to shoot arrows at the target) '' : '''AYLEE' (speaking to Mary): So. Is it done? Are you marrying? : MARY: The agreement is close, but it's complicated. : GREER: Is anything uncomplicated in France? (What looks to be a servant approaches Tomás and Francis, carrying a single rose on a silk pillow. Tomás picks the rose up and carries it over to Mary.) : TOMÁS: Will you accept my favor, Mary, Queen of Scots? : (Tomás looks around, noticing that people are whispering) : TOMÁS (to Francis): Have I offended? : FRANCIS: Not at all. Please. : MARY (reaching for the rose): Thank you, Tomás. I am honored. (After seeing Mary accept the rose from Tomás, Francis storms off. Mary gets out of her seat, lays the rose down on it and follows him) : MARY: I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of him to publicly offer his favor : FRANCIS: I don't know. I think it was very well thought out, but I don't see the point. He has already won your hand, Hasn't he? : MARY: The treaty is almost complete. : FRANCIS: So, you're leaving. : MARY: Francis, I wanted to tell you : FRANCIS: If you mean to tell me you don't want to go, please don't. I'm trying to help. I did everything I could to help Scotland, so you could stay. It was almost enough. If not for one single spy. Someone who's probably here with us right now. : MARY: I'm so sorry. (Mary goes to press her hand against Francis' cheek, but he pulls away from her. MEANWHILE: A white haired man approaches King Henry and begins whispering something in his ear.) : KENNA: What's he telling King Henry? '' ''(Henry looks on disapprovingly, clearly upset over something) '' : '''KENNA:' It's not good news. : AYLEE: I hope it's not Bash. (Suddenly Henry sits up. A team of guards go over to apprehend 'Simon Westbrook' ; The English diplomat) : SIMON: '''What is this? Take your hands off of me! I'm Lord Simon Westbrook. I'm the envoy of England! : '''HENRY: You're a murderer and a spy! You slipped word to you country-men that French troops were being sent to Scotland. You caused a slaughter, nearly killing my son! : SIMON: '''That's absurd! I'm a diplomat! I'm here to help keep the peace. : '''HENRY: Then you failed your mission! So your Queen won't mind when I send her your head. Take him away! (The knights do as they are told) : SIMON (still resisting imprisonment): ''Your majesty... you're mstaken.. Let go of me. I've done no such thing. Why would I?!! ACT 2: CASTLE ''(Back in the castle, Mary is upstairs pacing in front of a large, stained glass window) : QUEEN CATHERINE: Poor Mary. You feel like the King will never see you. And you're a queen. : MARY: '''I'm glad that my unhappiness brings you such pleasure. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE (somewhat laughing as she speaks): Your unhappiness gives me no pleasure. You're absence, however... : MARY (interrupting the Queen): Why do you hate me so? If I'm going to Portugal; why not just say it? You were kind to me when I was young. : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''When I look at you, I see death. I see your country, hanging around my son's neck. I see his men off defending your country; dying.. : '''MARY: '''If I am such a burden, make the King release me. So I may be Portugal's burden instead. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''I wish I could, but Henry feels that Scotland has been poached from him. : '''MARY: '''How can I make the King change his mind? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Well, there is one small thing. '''IN THE THRONE ROOM: (Mary has come to speak with the King about releasing her from her engagement to Francis. After the conversation she just had with Catherine, she bows down to the King as he sits on his throne) : MARY: 'and how may I help France, your majesty? : '''KING HENRY: '''These English; we keep them at court to help keep peace, but it appears they don't want peace. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Their envoy, Simon, was overheard boasting in a local tavern about his role in the ambush -- how he warned his countrymen of our soldier's movements. : '''KING HENRY: '''The trouble is, to condem a diplomat, we need testimony no nation can question. A witness whose word is unassailable. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Instead, we have her. ''(Catherine brings attention to a young girl also standing in the throne room. The whole room erupts in a audible whisper. Francis approaches Mary to fill her in on the girl's history) : '''FRANCIS (whispering to Mary): She's a prostitute, Mary, but a very brave woman. She came here at great risk to aid the King's justice. : MARY: '''You want me to put my name to her words? : '''FRANCIS: If you don't, the man goes free -- the man who put my brother at death's door. : MARY ''(approaching the girl):'' What is your name? : JUDITH: 'Judith, uh ''(she curtsies the Queen), my lady. : '''MARY: '''and you saw Simon with your own eyes, Judith? : '''JUDITH: '''Yeah and I heard them call him by name too. He had a fine face and posh clothes and that medallion around his neck. The one with the sun's rays. : '''MARY: '''The Royal English seal? And you know that this seal means he is a very powerful man and that he could hurt you, but you came forward anyway. Why? : '''JUDITH: '''I heard how that Englishman talked. He's a heartless man, playing games with other men's lives. : '''MARY ''(seeming to believe the girl's story, thus turning to face the King):'' If I sign my name to her statement, will you release me from my engagement to Francis? (Henry nods his head in agreement) : MARY: '''Very well, then. : '''KING HENRY: '''Notify the executioner. The English spy will lose his head at the *unintelligible* banquet. '''OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM: : NOSTRADAMUS: '''Well it's done? Mary is engaged to Tomás and she's leaving? You've gotten your wish. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''I never wished for a spy to cause French blood to spill. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''Then, it's unfortunate for you that that spy happened to be Simon. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Perhaps he made himself useful so that I would overlook his larger crime. I will not. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''So the end justifies the means? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''This will save my son's life. Unless you tell me your visions have changed. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''No. If anything, it's the opposite. My dreams are more vivid, more ominous. Mary's presence here will cost you your firstborn. : '''IN MARY'S ROOM: (After Henry officially releases Mary from her engagement to Francis, she immediately went to her room to begin packing her belongings. Her ladies-in-waiting eventually retire to her room wth her) : GREER: '''The engagement's been officially for less than an hour and you're already packing? : '''MARY: I have no choice. We're going to Portugal in two days -- right after the Michaelmas banquet. : AYLEE: 'You're leaving?! What about us? You don't want us to come with you? : '''MARY: '''Of course I do - More than anything, but you do have a choice! I can't ask you to come with me when none of you expected to live in Portugal. You all moved from Scotland to live here, in France. : '''LOLA: '''No, Mary. We left to be with you. : '''MARY: '''So, you'll come with me? ''(In unison, all of the girls, except for Kenna, say "of course.") : '''MARY: '''I don't deserve any of you. : '''GREER: You deserve to marry someone you love, or at least like. : MARY: 'Kings and Queens don't have that luxury. '''IN THE COURTYARD: ' (An upset Francis is outside, shooting arrows at person etched out of shubbery. Mary comes upon he scene, seeing that he had hit the target several times in the heart) : '''MARY: I wonder whose face you're imagining on that target. A Portuguese, perhaps? (Francis smiles faintly, before reloading his bow with another arrow) : FRANCIS: 'Maybe next time. This time, it's that English envoy. ''(He arches back to shoot, releasing the arrow, where it makes contact with the dummy's heart) : '''MARY: Simon's lucky you're not the headsman, or he'd be dead already. : FRANCIS: '''I don't know who's lucky anymore. I use to think that we were. The *mumble* we had as children; The time we've had since you've been back at court. Now I feel those days like something sharp in my heart. : '''MARY: Let's not speak of this... (Francis puts down his bow and brings Mary close to him) : MARY: '''I want... I just wish... : '''FRANCIS ''(interrupting Mary): Mary, we can't. We can't... ''(Francis looks around, making sure no one is spying on the pair) '' : '''FRANCIS:' The castle. (Mary kisses Francis' hand and begins thinking) : MARY: Maybe we can find some other place? At sunset? (Mary releases her grip on Francis and begins to walk away. Meanwhile, it is revealed that someone has indeed been spying; One of Tomas' men. He then goes to report what he witnessed to Tomas) ACT 3: KING'S CHAMBERS THE KING'S CHAMBERS: ' ''(Henry hears a knock on the door of his bedroom chambers. He goes to answer it, finding Kenna standing there) : '''HENRY: Kenna : KENNA: 'Your grace ''(He opens the door further and Kenna walks into the room, smiling at him) : '''HENRY: '''I was surprised when you were announced, I didn't think.... ''(Before he can finish, she kisses him passionately) '' : '''HENRY (without looking up or breaking their embrace): You seem different now... more willing. : KENNA: I am. : HENRY: I wonder why. : KENNA: I'm leaving in two days. I want this. (They finally stop kissing for a moment to talk) : HENRY: Is that meant to convince you, or me? Are you sure of this? : KENNA: Yes, but it's not all I want. I want to stay. : HENRY: Stay? Stay as what? You're Mary's lady. If she's gone, what position would you hold at court? : KENNA: Well, the position you would give me... as your mistress. Perhaps, in time, I could have more. : HENRY: Kenna; I have a mistress. Diane has been with me for half my life. We've had decades together. The heart needs time. : KENNA: Mine doesn't and even if it does, I have no time. (Kenna is clearly displeased with how the conversation devolved. Thus, she decides to leave) IN THE INFIRMARY: (Upstairs in the castle, Francis stands over the bed of his sleepy brother, who is still fighting for his life) '' : '''FRANCIS' (speaking to his mother, who enters the room through a loud door): ''I'm trying to understand how this could happen, but I can't. We're not at war with the English; We were careful to send enough men to discourage their aggression but not, not to threaten them. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE' (trying to console Fancis): Which is why you should stop blaming yourself! : FRANCIS: '''I don't blame myself, I blame Simon. My instincts were right and the Portuguese proved it. As soon as the English saw that Scotland had a friend that would defend them, they stopped their attacks. If it weren't for that ambush.... : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Mary would still be yours.. : '''FRANCIS: '''This is not about my broken heart, mother. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''No. It's about your good heart. I'm not mocking you Francis, your heart is good; it's good enough to love your bastard brother and to try to love your future wife. If only your father's heart could do that... : '''FRANCIS: '''If only mine could stop. What if Mary's just moving from one waiting game, to another? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Let her go, Francis. You'e worrying over nothing. : '''FRANCIS: '''You would say that. You can't stand her! My instincts say not to trust Tomas. And they were right before, maybe it's time to stop doubting them. '''IN THE COURTYARD: (Mary is outside of the castle awaiting sunset when Francis is set to meet her in private) : MARY (seeing Francis walk toward her, she breaks out into a smile): ''I almost thought you weren't coming. : '''FRANCIS: '''I've been busy. : '''MARY: '''I know. You've been asking questions about Tomas. It's all over the castle and if I've heard... : '''FRANCIS' (interrupting Mary): Tomas will hear too. I don't care. Let him think I'm jealous if he wants to.. as long as he knows he's accountable for how he treats you. I hear he's cruel, to his servants. : MARY: 'Francis; thank you. You don't need to worry. Now come, sit with me. ''(Mary grabs Francis by the hand and leads him underneath a nearby tree. They sit together) : '''MARY: '''I've asked my uncle to be sure of my safety in Portugal. He assures me it will be fine. : '''FRANCIS: '''You need more than your uncle's word. Mary, if anything happens to you, I'll feel responsible. When I couldn't make Scotland safe, I told you to marry this man. : '''MARY: '''I'm not going into this blindly and I won't let him hurt me. : '''FRANCIS: '''There are rumors about his scheming; his cruelty. : '''MARY: There are rumors about all royals. You know what they say about you? Half of Europe thinks that you're sickly; and weak; and stunted. : FRANCIS: '''That half-blind portrait artist didn't realize I was sitting in a chair while my sister was standing, and now, half of Europe thinks I'm a dwarf. : '''MARY (laughing): They say Bash got all the good looks and passion, and all you have is tedious.... (Before Mary can finish her sentence, Francis stops her with a passionate kiss. He gently pushes Mary down onto a blanket under the tree and they continue kissing, whilst Francis runs his hands all over her body) IN MARY'S CHAMBERS: ' ''(After her conversation with Francis, she retreats to her room with her ladies in waiting; Greer, Lola, Kenna and Aylee. When they enter the room, all happy and overtly giddy, they are met by Tomás and another gentleman accompanying him) : '''MARY: '''Tomás... : '''TOMÀS: Forgive me, Mary. I needed to see you and and I couldn't wait for formalities. I would like to discuss some rules and your ladies should hear them too. : MARY: '''Rules? : '''TOMÀS: Rules you will live by in Portugal. You seem to believe that until you marry me, we are somehow free. If so, you're mistaken. : MARY: '''My lord, I don't know if I like your tone. : '''TOMÀS: Do you have whipping boys in Scotland? : MARY: '''Whipping boys? Well, some use them.... : '''TOMÀS: Good. Miguel is now your whipping boy. (Tomás rears back and smacks Miguel very hard across the face) : TOMÀS: That is for the offense of questioning me. : MARY (understandably upset): Tomás..please. (Tomás once again plants a large smack on the whipping boy's face) : TOMÀS: That is for interrupting me. (Mary doesn't say another word to him on the subject) : TOMÀS: 'You are bound by a treaty agreed by your betters: Your Uncle, myself and King Henry. And if you're not impressed by the treaty, maybe you will be by this: My ships made your country safe, but I can remove them as easily as this. ''(Tomás picks up a glass on a table and drops it onto the ground, causing it to shatter into pieces) : 'TOMÀS: '''Whatever freedoms of actions or thought you were given by Francis, forget them. When I am King, I will rule like most Kings: what belongs to my Queen belongs to me. For Miguel's sake, I hope we are clear. Are we? : '''MARY: '''Yes, My lord. Quite clear. ''(At this, Miguel and Tomás exit the room) : '''AYLEE: '''You can't marry him. I beg of you. : '''MARY: '''Aylee: You heard him, : '''AYLEE: '''but you're a queen, there must be some other way : '''MARY: '''If there was any other option, don't you think I would take it? I have to marry Tomás, no matter who he is: no matter my feelings. Because I am a Queen, I have no other option. ACT 4: THE INFIRMARY '''IN THE INFIRMARY: (Nostradamus puts his hand over Bash's forehead, checking his temperature) : NOSTRADAMUS (to Francis): Good news. The fever is broken. : FRANCIS ''(breathing a sigh of relief):'' Ahh. Thank God. : BASH: Ahh. So can I get out? : NOSTRADAMUS: '''I wouldn't recommend it. You're going to live if you don't tear your wound open; if you keep resting; if you take proper care. : '''BASH: '''If I have to spend one more moment in this bed.. : '''NOSTRADAMUS ''(cutting Bash off): I'm going to make us both feel better and leave. ''(Nostradamus does as he said he would; he leaves. As he exits, Francis hands Bash a tin cup) : BASH: '''You promised you'd sneak me some wine, you liar. You look worse than I do. ''(Bash passes the tin back over to Francis) '' : '''BASH: It's Tomás, isn't it? Lola told me about your inquiries. : FRANCIS: 'I don't have any proof yet, but everything in me says that he's a monster. There are whispers in court that he murdered his first wife. : '''BASH: '''If they couldn't find proof in Portugal, how will you find it here? : '''FRANCIS: '''I don't know yet, but I have to try. I can't let Mary.... ''(Suddenly, Tomás enters the room and interrupts the conversation) : '''TOMÀS: '''But you can, and you must. You've been asking questions about me. Did you think I wouldn't know? : '''FRANCIS: '''No. No, I hoped you would. : '''TOMÀS: '''Why? : '''FRANCIS: '''Because your future wife is a friend of France. Her well-being concerns this country, and always will. : '''TOMÀS: '''Is that a threat? If anything happens to Mary, you'll what? : '''FRANCIS: '''I would hope we won't need to find out. Wouldn't you, as her fiance? : '''TOMÀS: '''If anything happens to her, it will be up to me. She's my property now, not yours. No matter how many touches you steal. You'll never be more than the powerless princeling who couldn't even send a few men to defend her country. ''(At this, Francis launches himself at Tomás, trying to hit him. Bash tries to hold him back.)'' : 'BASH: '''Francis, no! ''(Bash appears to be in great pain, perhaps because he tore open his wound. Francis helps him back to bed) '' : '''FRANCIS: '''Sit. ''(Tomás lets out a little laugh and leaves them alone) : '''FRANCIS: '''Go ahead; say it. I'm not thinking with my head. : '''BASH: '''Head, heart, who cares? He is a monster, no matter what the pope chooses to call him; and if you won't kill him, I will. '''ELSEWHERE IN THE CASTLE: (The rest of the residents at court are preparing for the costume ball that's set to take place later that evening. Mary and her ladies gather around, looking through costumes and jewelery) : MARY: '''Well, I would never know there was a costume banquet in an hour from the faces I see. : '''LOLA: '''How can you be so cheerful, knowing how soon we're leaving? : '''MARY: Should I spend my last hours in France with moping and tears? : KENNA (seeing King Heny from across the room): ''Don't forget pining and regret. ''(Greer also sees her lover from across the room; the servant who she is embroiled in a tryst with) : GREER: '''Mary's right. What's the matter with us? Why wallow in misery if we have a choice? Why not use the hours we have left to seize some pleasure while we still can? : '''KENNA: Yes. Some pleasure. (Kenna holds a dress up to her body for the others to inspect) : KENNA: '''Or perhaps some spite. : '''MARY: '''A lovely wood sprite! France will never forget you. : '''KENNA: '''I hope that they won't. : '''AYLEE (to Greer, who is also looking for a perfect dress to wear): You want to dress up in a footman's livery? Yes. : GREER: Why not? But in case I change my mind, I'll take both. IN MARY'S CHAMBERS: (In her chambers, Mary is trying on a pair of earrings in the mirror, until she hears some rumblng across the room. She goes to inspect to find a nicknack left among her possessions) : MARY ''(inspecting the trinket):'' What's this? The royal English seal. (Mary begins thinking about the significance of the find, realizing who left it and why) : MARY (to herself and outloud): ''This is Simon's, isn't it? Why would you want me to have this? '''IN THE COURTYARD: ' (Bash has finally got out of his bed and is outside moving his sword around. Finally, Lola approaches him in some sort of an angel costume) : LOLA (to Bash): I've been looking for you everywhere. : BASH (amused): I know you. I met you in a dream I had about norse gods and goddesses from that book we read. The reality's better. : LOLA: '''Are you sure you should be swinging that sword? You might reopen your wound. : '''BASH: Well, better my sword reopens it than someone else's. (From behind Lola, Bash spots Francis in his costume) : BASH: Aha! St. Michael, aren't you? Better be a real sword if you plan to slay Lucifer. : FRANCIS: '''You had to bring up Tomás? : '''LOLA: '''I don't understand why he changed so quickly. Before Mary said yes, Tomás seemed a whole other person. : '''FRANCIS: '''He was desperate. He'd been looking for a Queen all over the continent. No doubt to make sure the pope declared him legitimate. Of course he'd put on an act if it got what him he wanted. : '''BASH: Well, he got bloody lucky; didn't he? If I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Mary wouldn't be marrying him. : FRANCIS: '''Say that again. If our men hadn't been ambushed, then Mary wouldn't need his men, or his marriage proposal. '''IN THE THRONE ROOM: (As the party kicks off, Simon is sitting, chained up in what appears to be the throne room; watching as people eat, drink and celebrate all around him) : MARY (approaching Simon to chat): ''Simon, I was told I could find you here. : '''SIMON: '''So you've heard. I'm the entertainment. Or my head is, when it comes off at midnight. ''(Mary doesn't show even a note of concern for his predicament) : SIMON: 'Try not to look so upset. : '''MARY: '''Why would I be upset? : '''SIMON: '''I understand you signed the statement naming me as the spy behind that ambush. I don't suppose you care that I'm innocent? : '''MARY: '''I might.... if I believed it. ''(Mary is holding the seal she found left for her in her room.) : '''SIMON: '''Is that my seal stamp? Wondered where that thing went. : '''MARY: Tell me; why is your seal so similar to the royal English seal? : SIMON: 'The Queen is a cousin by marriage. She styles the rose white, we style it red. Why do you ask? : '''MARY: '''A friend of mine was interested. Thought I might be interested, too. ''(Tomás has been watching Mary from afar and decides to forcibly end the conversation) : '''TOMÀS: Mary? Come here, please. (Mary listens to Tomás and begins walking toward him -- covering her face with a mask) : MARY: '''Good evening, my Lord. : '''TOMÀS: You look like a huntress. : MARY: I chose my costume for you. I know that the bow is your favorite weapon. : TOMÀS: My second favorite, but thank you. (Tomás grabs Mary by the arm and pushes her toward him in an aggressive fashion) : MARY: Your grip is a little tight, my Lord. : TOMÀS: No tighter than your former fiance's; I'm sure. : MARY: '''I'm sure I don't know what you mean. : '''TOMÀS: Hey. Must I send for your whipping boy? (Francis grabs Tomás) : FRANCIS: 'Let go of her. ''(Tomás aggressively pulls away from Francis) : '''TOMÀS: You've forgotten our talk. Mary is my fiance now. : FRANCIS: '''You came here almost a crown prince, but not quite. You needed a Queen to seal your deal with the pope. And when Mary needed troops sent to her country, you were suddenly there to help, because my men were ambushed... : '''MARY: on a tip from a spy in court -- a spy we assumed was Simon. : FRANCIS: When Tomas had a far better motive. (Tomás grabs Mary's arm again) : TOMÀS: If you're accusing the next King of Portugal; I hope you have proof. : FRANCIS: 'We'll have proof soon enough. In the meantime, let go of Mary. ''(Tomás does let go and he storms off, pushing Bash as he walks by him) : '''FRANCIS: Are you all right? : MARY: '''Yes. You said you'd have proof? Did you mean his valet Miguel? : '''FRANCIS: Tomas could not have acted alone. : MARY: '''He hates his master. I think he'll help us if we can protect him. : '''FRANCIS: We will. I've sent guards to find him. : MARY: If Simon is innocent, and the woman whose words I signed my name to lied, she's a pawn in this King's game as much as I am. She might help us, too. Otherwise, If Simon dies wrongly, we will both have war with England. And we can't let that happen. OUTSIDE; IN THE COURT YARD: ' ''(As Francis and Bash go to look for proof of his involvement, Lola comes looking for them) : LOLA: Miguel wasn't in his chambers, but a footman said he saw him leaving with Tomas, headed for the game trails. : BASH: Hunting now? : FRANCIS: Tomas must want to kill Miguel before anyone talks to him. (Francis and Bash take off on horseback, in search of Miguel) ACT 5: AT THE COSTUME BALL '''AT THE COSTUME BALL: (Greer is standing in the main ball room, in a beautiful gown with a mask covering her features. Suddenly, she is approached by the kitchen boy; Leith) : LEITH'' '''(pulling her aside): Is there anything my Lady wants? : GREER: 'Keep your voice down! You're a kitchen boy. If anyone catches you here, you'll be flogged. : '''LEITH: '''Did you leave this costume in my room, or didn't you? : '''GREER: '''Yes, but we have to be discreet. ''(She guides Leith to a small tree in the corner of the room) : '''GREER (in a hushed tone): My family is depending on me to bring home a title and lands -- to marry someone who's better than me. : GREER: 'Why not just celebrate michaelmas? : '''GREER: '''What does that even mean? : '''LEITH: '''Saint Michael. He slewed Lucifer; who sewed vanity, pride and shame, which is why we wear these masks. So on this one day, no one's better than anyone else; We're all the same. ''(Greer kisses him passiontely) '''MEANWHILE: ELSEWHERE IN THE KINGDOM (Mary, Francis and Bash have caught up wth Judith; the prostitute who fingered Simon for the attack on French troops) : JUDITH: '''What lies! Why would I? : '''MARY: I'd say for the money to buy that new cloak and those boots, and to get a ride out of town on that vegetable cart. (Mary looks at a bruise on Judith's face) : MARY (pointing it out): And for this; to make him stop hitting you. : JUDITH: '''I got that from a patron. : '''MARY: When I signed your statement, you told me that you saw Simon clearly. His face; his clothes; his medallion. What was the color of the rose on his medallion? I'll make it easy for you. Was it red or white? : JUDITH: It was white, the seal of the English crown. : MARY: '''Simon's seal is different from England's. His rose is red. : '''JUDITH: Please leave me be. I'm so scared. : MARY: '''The King will have your head for your lies. But he may show you mercy if you tell me who made you lie, and tell me now! : '''JUDITH: '''He swore he would kill me. : '''MARY: He wasn't lying if he's who I think he is. Just tell me this: Would you know this man if you saw him again? : MARY (to the knights that are accompanying her): ''Get her on a horse. We don't have much time. '''ELSEWHERE: IN THE WOODS' (Tomás and Miguel are galavanting off into the woods, with Tomás asking questions to ensure they covered their tracks) : TOMÀS: And you made sure the prostitute left the village? : MIGUEL: I gave her the extra gold, like you said. I told her to leave today, or you would visit her again. : TOMÀS: Good. You've served me well, Miguel. I'll always remember. I'll make sure your family remembers, too. : MIGUEL: '''My family? : '''TOMÀS: Well, you understand you can't serve me while you still live. : MIGUEL: '''My Lord, please! : '''TOMÀS: It's not "My Lord" anymore. It's "Your Majesty," because, thanks to you, I'm going to be a King. (Tomás draws an arrow and points it in Miguel's direction, only to be interrupted by Bash and Francis) : FRANCIS: No! Run, Miguel! (Tomás decides to send the arrow toward Francis, before changing his mind and shooting Miguel in the back as he tries to flee. The arrow pierces his skin, causing him to fall facefirst onto the ground. He then reloads, but before he can, Bash pulls a sword on him, aiming at his throat) '' : '''FRANCIS' (to Bash): ''Don't kill him. We need his confession. : '''BASH:' I'm trying very hard not to. (Francis rushes over to an injured Miguel, trying to help him) : FRANCIS: Miguel! You're alive. Don't worry, we can get this arrow out. : MIGUEL (nodding toward Tomás): I'm afraid of him. (With that, Tomás pushes the sword away from Bash and they begin fighting with their swords. Bash is weak from his injury and Tomas shoves him aside. Bash's side bleeds, indicating the wound was reopened during the fight. Meanwhile, Francis aims an arrow Tomás' way, but he has difficultes pinning down a moving target. As he goes to kill him, Francis rushes over and they begin fighting) : TOMÀS (to Francis): 'You're going to lose. You never learned how to take, like a bastard learns. Take a crown, take a woman, take a life! ''(Tomás pushes Francis into a tree and aims an arrow at him, but before he can send it spiraling toward Francis, Bash gets up and attacks him. Francis eventually holds a knife against his throat) : 'TOMÀS: '''You can't do it! If you kill me, you'll have war. But if you let me go with Mary, you'll have peace. : '''FRANCIS: '''When they take off your head, I'll remember the men you killed. And Mary. ''(Tomás goes to stab Francis, but before he can, Francis stabs him in the heart -- killing him) : FRANCIS (to Bash): Can you ride? We need to get back before they execute Simon. : '''BASH: Killing isn't supposed to be easy. If your hands weren't shaking, you'd be him. ACT 6: CASTLE (Back at the ball, Mary and her ladies wait anxiously on Francis and Bash's return, as the spy will soon be excuted without proof that he is innocent) : AYLEE '(noticing that the King, Queen and their executioner have arrived): What's going on? : '''LOLA: '''It's time for Simon's head to come off. : '''AYLEE: '''Where's Mary? : '''LOLA: '''Where's Francis and Bash? : '''KENNA: '''They're going to be too late. ''(Kenna looks around the room and quietly leaves the rest of her friends to go speak with the King) : '''KENNA: Your Grace. I'm begging you, please wait for your sons to return. They think they can prove Simon innocent. : KING HENRY: So I've been told.But if I let justice wait for every last effort to prove a man innocent, there'd be no justice. : KENNA: '''Is that what the Queen says? : '''KING HENRY: No. The Queen says waiting makes me look weak, like less of a King. And she says it to everyone. : KENNA: If anything, I think it makes you look more like a King. Wise; and fair; and strong -- a King we can believe in. : KING HENRY (noticing that Kenna put on an overcoat): You finally covered yourself up. I couldn't think straight, seeing you before. : KENNA: '''I hope that thinking straight helps you make the right choice, and wait. : '''KING HENRY: Before. When you said your heart didn't have to wait...that was brave. Most people; especially here, they keep their hearts hidden. : KENNA: Foolish, is more like it, but thank you. If we do leave tomorrow, I don't mind you knowing that I'll think of you. (Kenna goes to leave, but the King continues talking) : KING HENRY: Maybe Maybe foolish is something else. Maybe foolish is Diane endlessly shopping in Paris, leaving your King with no one to share his burdens. Maybe foolish is the Queen endlessly undermining your King's authority. Maybe foolish is not baring one's heart. : KENNA: What are you saying? : KING HENRY: I want you to stay. Whatever that means for Diane or Catherine. I want you, kenna. (Suddenly, Bash and Francis arrive dragging the body of ''Tomás with them) '' : FRANCIS: 'Make way! This is your spy. We have witnesses. ''(Mary enters with Miguel and Judith) : 'MARY: '''Two of them. ''(Simon exhales a sigh of relief upon realizing that his life has been spared) '''LATER ON: (After the earlier events with Tomás, the King and Queen attempt to make things right with Simon and his country) : KING HENRY: Lord Westbrook, are you pleased that England has made you their new envoy to Portugal? : FRANCIS (whispering to Bash): He's pleased Portugal paid him a King's ransom to stay quiet about what Tomás did to him. : SIMON: Well, with respect, I'm pleased to be leaving here alive, Majesty. : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Please thank Portugal's King for the sacrifice of his son Tomas, who gave his life to protect our son from a stag's horns while hunting. : '''KING HENRY: '''As to The Vile Rumors. Tomas plotted against France, tell the King we will ignore them if he will accept our sentiments. : '''SIMON: '''Since Portugal's King had no knowledge of any plot, I'm confident he will accept. The matter will be forgotten by all of us. And history, too, no doubt. : '''SIMON ''(approaching Queen Mary):'' You surprised me, Majesty. Most royals won't admit a mistake, let alone save a man's life to fix it. : MARY: Well, I hope that saving your life wasn't my second mistake. (After ending the conversation with Simon, Mary kneels in front of the King and Queen) : KING HENRY: Mary, Queen of Scots, France is pleased to reinstate our marriage treaty with your country. As soon as negotiations.... : MARY (interrupting the King): Thank you, Your Grace. Scotland is pleased as well. Especially since, this time, you and my uncle will be allowing me to guide negotiations. : QUEEN CATHERINE'' '(mumbling exasperatedly): For God's sake. : '''KING HENRY: Mary, I don't think... : MARY (interrupting him again): In the view of the role Scotland played in resolving your troubles with Portugal, and in preventing the wrongful execution of a diplomat, we not only staved off war with England, but also spared our ally, France, considerable embarrassment. Which is why I am sure you will want to improve the terms, committing enough strength to keep your ally safe against England. KING HENRY: 'Yes. Of course. Let's continue. ''(Speaking to someone off camera) As to the matter of lands for your dowry, there is Scottish crown property which France finds of interest. (Mary gestures toward a book, which Greer brings over to her) '''IN MARY'S CHAMBERS: : LOLA: '''Well done, Mary. You got practically everything Scotland wanted. Soldiers and ships and armaments. : '''MARY: Well, they got a few things, too. Our best timber, some farmland. But give it a few days, and we will have a far better treaty than before. (Francis knocks on the door and enters the room) : FRANCIS: 'Am I interrupting? '''IN THE KING'S CHAMBERS: ' (Kenna knocks on the King's door) : '''KING HENRY (answerng it): You. (He pulls Kenna into the room) : KING HENRY: You have tormented me long enough with waiting. : KENNA: 'I completely agree. ''(They embrace and start kissing. Henry picks Kenna up in his arms and carries her to the bed) : '''KING HENRY: '''That's the kind of talk I like to hear from my mistress. : '''KENNA: I like it here. It's very nice. : KING HENRY: 'Well, I like it here. : '''KENNA: '''Be gentle. : '''KING HENRY: '''I will. The first time. ''(She rolls over on her side and Henry undresses her) : '''MARY: You killed a man to protect me. I'm not really sure what to say to that. : '''FRANICS: "Thank you"? '' : MARY: "Thank you" ''doesn't cover it. You were right. Your heart was right. I suppose you always were. : '''FRANCIS:' How so? : MARY: It told you to take your time, be careful, make the right choice for France. And even last night, when we were so desperate to lose ourselves, you understood -- why it couldn't go too far. : FRANCIS: '''You know what my heart says now? It says that I should forget about politics and be with you, no matter what. You're a true Queen; a Queen that any King would kill for. : '''MARY: But your head says differently. I understand. Your instincts were right. They'll make you a great King someday. (Francis and Mary walk out to the balcony and watch the darkness paint the sky ouside of the castle) 'IN THE TUNNELS: ' (Mary takes Simon's seal into the tunnels and sits it down) : 'MARY: '''Clarissa? I don't know if you're there, but thank you. You saved Simon's life and I suppose you saved mine. I used to feel so alone here. I don't anymore. And I hope you don't, either. ''(As Mary leaves the tunnels and goes to bed, we see Clarissa doing the same) See Also Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcript Category:Season One